One Girl, One Room, One Chance
by WhackuOtaku
Summary: 'Touma, why are you stood outside the room of the girl you love playing some Peter Gabriel on Christmas eve' Touma x Readtofindoutwho
1. Should I Say Something?

"Without my pride, I'll reach out from the inside."

Now I know what you're thinking, 'Touma, why are you stood outside the room of the girl you love playing some Peter Gabriel on Christmas eve?' Now that's a good question. I heard a sigh from inside and I placed my hand on the door.

"I`m sorry. Honestly, I really am." I begged, but there was no reply. Damn it. I wasn't getting anywhere.

Anyway, allow me to explain how I got here. This is a story that I'm sure will live on through the ages. A tale of good vs evil, knights saving princesses and the one thing all good stories need; love.

 **A/N: Well that might've been easily the shortest chapter I've ever written...ever. But it was necessary. A 'necessary evil' ahahahahah fandom jokes. Anyway, this is gonna be a super long story, I hope, with the majority of Touma's Harem. A mystery for the readers about who this girl is. Who is the Christmas eve girl? Speaking of mysteries there`s a secret hidden reference to a famous scene from a movie somewhere in this chapter. A million points for anyone who can find it. Anyway, the next chapter should be out fairly soon (probably tonight actually because I'm in the mood for writing), thank you for reading, goodnight.**


	2. What A Way To Start A Morning

_**24 days earlier…**_

My nose twitched as I slowly came around. I could smell something. It smelt like...burning!? Suddenly the fire alarm went off and I heard a scream coming from the kitchen.

I jumped out of bed, still in my boxers if I might add, and rocketed into the kitchen to see whatever crisis the world had prepared for me.

Index was frantically waving a dish in front of a smoking toaster. The alarm was wailing. The whole thing was chaos.

"Index! Cloth!" I shouted. She launched the cloth at me and I managed to smother out any sign of a fire. I turned my attention to the smoke detector and waved the cloth around in the air to get the alarm to stop.

Eventually it did and apartment fell into silence. I turned around and sat down at the table and rested my head in my hands. A hand touched my shoulder; it was Index. She was holding a plate of what, for all I knew, could`ve been charcoal.

"D-do you want some toast?" she asked quietly, unsure of what my reaction would be. I looked at the burnt mess she was holding, then back at her. A smile broke onto my face and I started laughing. What a way to be woken up on a saturday morning. Just my rotten luck.

* * *

After the great fire of my kitchen, the toaster was pronounced dead and we had to settle with cereal for breakfast. After I`d gotten dressed we sat down to eat.

"Touma?" asked Index, drumming her spoon against the rim of her bowl.

"Yeah?" I replied nonchalantly. "What?"

"Do you know what today is?" I looked at my watch.

"No idea." I replied.

"It's december first. And you know what that means?" she said, her voice filled with excitement. I knew exactly what she was getting at.

"It`s almost-"

"It's almost Christmas!" she shouted. "We should get an advent calendar."

"A what?" I asked.

"An advent calendar." she repeated "It`s a calendar but only for the days of december first to december twenty fifth. Oh, and you have little sweets and chocolates to eat each day." That actually sounded pretty good.

"Sounds good. I`ll check the shops when I go later." I replied.

"Why`re you going?" she asked innocently. I put my spoon down and pointed at her with one hand and the remains of my toaster with the other.

"You're why." I answered.

"Sorrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy." she cooed. I shook my head smiling and continued my breakfast.

* * *

"Alright, I'm going!" I shouted heading towards the front door. "Don't burn the house down!" She appeared from the kitchen frowning.

"You're not funny." she said, with her hands on her hips. She looked like an angry wife.

"Yeah, I am." I replied as I stepped outside and closed the door behind me. I stood looking over the balcony. The sun was rising over the snow covered city. It was quite pretty. I watched my hot breath curl up in front of me.

The door opened.  
"You forgot your scarf." said Index as I turned around. She stood up on her tip toes to wrap it round my neck.

"Thanks." I said. "I'm really gonna need this. It's freezing out here."  
"Well then hurry back," she said with a smile. "Me and the toasty warm apartment will be waiting.

I waved her goodbye and the door closed. Putting my hands in my pocket, I made my way to the shops.

 **A/N: Oh look everyone, the first of Touma's harem, I wonder who else we will be meeting next chapter. I`m sure it'll be a real** _ **SHOCK**_ **. Anyway, thank you for reading, goodnight.**


End file.
